


All roads lead to you.

by chloris_liu



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: AU, Chinese Translation, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris_liu/pseuds/chloris_liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>据说你的灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话会在你们命定相遇的那年显现在你手腕上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All roads lead to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All roads lead to you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840682) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 



> 作者注：我今天看了两遍电影，然后就突发奇想写了这篇文。  
> 译注：今天为了给基友卖安利我陪她一起看了一遍《飞鹰艾迪》，然后我就鸡血了。于是翻译了这篇，希望大家喜欢并去给原文点个kudos！

Summary:据说你的灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话会在你们命定相遇的那年显现在你手腕上。  
Notes:我今天看了两遍电影，然后就突发奇想写了这篇文。  
译注：今天为了给基友卖安利我陪她一起看了一遍《飞鹰艾迪》，然后我就鸡血了。于是翻译了这篇，希望大家喜欢并去给原文点个kudos！  
正文：  
这句话在他22岁生日的时候显现了。据说当它们出现的时候，你会遇到你的灵魂伴侣。但它们只会在你命中注定遇见他的那一年出现。  
当Eddie走过滑雪跳台的时候，他正在研究他手腕上那圈黑色的字迹：  
所以说你就是那个弄坏我雪道的神秘小精灵？  
这就是他的灵魂伴侣会对他说的第一句话。他有预感他会在这碰到他—或者她。  
这时他注意到一辆扫雪车慢慢经过他。Eddie看了一眼司机，发现一团奇特的银色光芒笼罩着那个人，但这一切并不让人讨厌。他不能看到那个人的眼睛，但Eddie确信他已经找到了他的灵魂伴侣。  
他的想法随后被证实了。当他躺在雪地里，仰视着那个扫雪车司机的时候，那个人问：“所以说你就是那个弄坏我雪道的神秘小精灵？”

当他们在Eddie跳90米高台之前的那个晚上接吻的时候，Eddie更加确信他遇到了那个命定之人。

END


End file.
